BeliefTrust I gave you bothBut you betrayed me Why
by sintary
Summary: Eternity Aiko wakes up after being in a coma for 5 years. She finds out her savior is gone, but his little brother stands in his place. Eternity gets close to him AND returns his feelings, when the world comes crushing in on the fantasy...
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my back wishing I was next to him. He was my true lover... my soul mate, or so I thought. I had no idea that once my life had just gotten better, that it would start to fall back apart. I had felt my heart become whole once more just a few days ago when he told me he loved me. Then... I find out that dreadful morning that he's missing. I assumed he was out training or walking around the village like he usually was, but when Naruto banged on _our_ door, and told me what happened, I felt my heart being ripped apart by hands. I could feel the blood of hurt trickling down my chest; my mind was just that torching. I thanked Naruto for telling me, and I closed the door. I had ran to _our_ secrete place, and I laid down to think.

He understood me in a way that no one else could. He had loved me for who I was and now... he was gone. I couldn't believe that he would betray me in this way. I gave him almost everything I had... and he turned me away at the last minute. What had I done wrong? I returned his feelings because I loved him too. Why did he turn away and leave me here all alone? He had told me his dreams and they seemed pretty unrealistic to me but I didn't say anything. I had helped him train and he had taught me a lot. But why had he turned me away?

Tears formed in my eyes making them even more hazy. I shook off the fact that I didn't know why he had left me, and I remembered all our precious memories. I sighed to myself and sat up. I pulled back my long lush black hair into a long ponytail. I placed my hands in my lap, and I heard a jingle and looked down. It was my bracelet he had given me about maybe a month ago. I placed my hand under the little silver heart. I moved it up higher, and I read the darker gray words that were engraved.

I placed the bracelet to my chest as the tears fell. I closed my eyes, and I let my long black eyelashes get wet by my hurt. I laid back again and stared at the sky with blurry eyes. I thought about the first time we met and then thought about why we had even met; about how that had happened. As I thought this, these group of words played in the back of my mind as I watched the memory of flames. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me here on my own? Curse you; curse you, Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Flaming Memory That Started It All~

I thought back to that cursed, flaming day. The day I thought... would be just like any other. The memory flooded my mind and I seemed to be lost in it all. I started remembering the days after that as well...

~Flash Back(continues in flashback till it says PRESENT)~

I was eight years old when it happened. I just woke up one clear morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and everything seemed fine. I got up and walked out of my room. There was that odd, musky smell of smoke coming from the kitchen.

_'Kyostaky must have burned my toast again.'_ I had thought smiling softly to myself.

I had lived in the Hidden Sound with my brother, Kyostaky and my sister, Mya at the time. Our parents were killed a long time ago; probably, when I was one. I didn't know how, and at the time, I didn't care. Seeing I never knew my parents, nor knew what they looked like, why should an eight year old care why her parents died?

Mya was a mission, being the oldest, and Kyostaky was here with me; I recalled. Kyostaky was pretty good at everything, but cooking. He tried and tried, but he always burnt my toast. Mya would cook when she was home, and when she wasn't, Kyostaky and I would practically starve.

I walked into the kitchen and said, "You burnt my toast again!" I had my eyes closed and was smiling with my hands on my hips.

I felt something hot playing across my face. I opened my eyes and saw the fire dancing around in the kitchen.

"KYOSTAKY!" I screamed.

I ran out of the house with my Kekkie Genkai activated. I had my mouth covers and my eyes shut. I felt the air become less dense and less full of smoke so I knew I was at least out of the house.

_'Hm...that didn't kill her...' _I heard someone think.

"Who are you! What do you want! What'd ya do to Kyostaky!" I yelled trying to look around.

I was coughing because of the smoke. I heard the fire roar more and turned around. The green forest was now started to feed the raging fire. I walked around blindly, one hand out and and another hand covering my mouth. I started coughing and stopped, trying to see past the tears stinging my eyes. I heard something move and tried to pin point it.

"Kyo-staky?" I asked weakly.

"Die you little worm!" Was the last thing I heard because everything went black.

I was close to the Hidden Leaf, thank god. Someone would surely find me know... hopefully. I felt a hot liduid cover the lower part of my body; my chest and body. It poured down my flat chest, staining everything in it's path.

_'Something happened. What was it?' _I thought as I saw my life pass before my eyes and then was plunged into never... ending...

The next thing I actually felt, was a warm body. Someone was pulling something big out of my chest. My body was numb so I didn't feel any pain. I was just very groggy. I groaned and moved slightly.

"Hey, if you can hear me, be still okay?" Came a very soft gently voice.

I did as it said, and I didn't move. What ever object was in my chest was gone now. I started to cough so violently; I coughed up something.

"Big brother! Shisui!" Came a child's worried voice.

"It's okay, Sasuke. We got it. Go tell father that I'm going to be late for dinner, and tell him what happened, okay?" came that calm voice.

"I'll take her, go eat dinner, Itachi." Came a rougher voice. This character seemed older, more tougher.

"No, Shusui. I found her, I'll take her." The calm one said. "You go and report this to the Hokage."

"Alright... if you say so..."

"Take Sasuke home too."

"I can walked by myself." Protested the kid.

"Come on, Sasuke." The rougher voice said/

Then their voices faded. Either we were gone or they were.

Then the next thing I know, I'm lying in a bed, and there's yelling everywhere. Their loud voices were magnified a few ton in the room; bouncing off the walls and into my ears.

"She's lost a lot of blood!" Yelled one.

"There's no hope! We can't find anyone that's willing to give this amount of blood with this blood type!" Another yelled.

"I'll give my blood." Came that kind voice again. Oh, was it good to hear he's voice again.

"It's too much, Itachi!" came a very old voice, with stubborness in his tone. Boy, did he sound strict

"Father, I must!" He paused. "Dying to save another is how I would like to die." Then there was silence.

"Fugaku?" Asked a doctor.

"Proceed. Itachi if you die... this child...-" He was stopped short.

"Father, if I die, I want you to make sure she lives on; that she is protected, got it?"

The father must have nodded because there was pure silence.

A few hours later, I was breating. It hurt, sure, but at least I was breathing. My eyes fluttered open as I remembered what had happened. Memories flashed back quickly, giving me a head ache. I botled up and screamed. I wrapped my arms around myself; the pain was still there.

"Be quiet!" Came a harsh voice

"Father!" Came a child's voice.

My eyes were closed because I was in so much pain. I was hunched over with my arms around my torso and my knees slightly up, touching my head.

"Honey, she just got up. She's probably in pain and confused." Came a motherly voice.

"Father, where's Itachi?" Asked the child.

"Itachi's next to that girl. He never left her side, and he fell asleep by her side."

I heard faint running, probably from the child. I looked to my side slightly and saw him. He had a crow's hair that came out from the middle of his head and fell into pieces.

"Big brother?" The younger kid asked softly. He shook the man laying next to me, and there was a stir

"Sasuke? What are you doing here I told you to go—" He stopped short and looked at him. "When did she wake up?" The man asked.

Arms were wrapped around my waist, untangling my arms and they laid me down. I opened my eyes more slowly. I saw two shadow figures.

"Hey, are you okay?" Came that soothing voice.

"Y-yes," I said and then I coughed hard.

"Take it easy. Talk after you get out of the hospital, okay?"

I simply nodded and passed out.


End file.
